In roadway and street lighting and lighting for parking lots, there is a need for lighting fixtures which have a large proportion of their light emanating therefrom at high angles. In addition, there is a requirement that they have high efficiency. Since lighting fixtures of this type are not available, there is a need to provide such lighting fixtures.